


Alone

by Ellerigby13



Series: Sexy Friendly Ghosts - Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slurs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13
Summary: He's an arsehole.  A pompous, self-centred, egotistical arsehole.And he makes her feel so good.Kinktober Day 8: Hate-fucking/Angry Sex





	Alone

_ Don’t ever say my name, ‘cause I really feel ashamed.  There’s nothing to maintain, it’s never just the game; our lovin’ ain’t the same, so no need to explain. _

Hermione swallows thickly, scrubbing the tears away from her eyes with the heel of her hand before rapping sharply on the heavy ebony door in front of her.

This is stupid.  She knows it’s stupid.  She knows it’s a terrible idea.  She knows it’s going to come back to bite her.

She doesn’t care.

Draco answers not long after her knock, wrapped in a tight black tee-shirt and flannel pajama pants that do nothing to service the amazing, muscular lower half of his body that lies underneath.  He surveys her a moment through narrowed, icy gray eyes, takes in the state of her. Her mussed hair, the hastily thrown on oversized jumper, the ripped jeans shorts, the undeniable tear tracks and puffy red cheeks.  He lets her shiver in the cold of night just a moment longer before taking a wordless step back.

She doesn’t say thank you, doesn’t hug him, doesn’t make any more eye contact than is absolutely necessary.  She just puts her head down and puts one foot in front of the other until he’s closed the door behind her.

“Weasley?” he asks dully, his voice echoing through the stiff, almost painfully white walls of his flat.  Hermione busies herself straightening up some of the books in his bookcase.

“Don’t,” she says softly, but the cracks in her throat give her away.

“Sorry,” he mutters, but she knows he doesn’t mean it.

Hermione surprises herself with her boldness, pressing herself to him and cupping him through his flannels.  Draco swallows his grunt, but he can’t hide the way that his hips shift when she touches him, the way that his cock comes to life at the mere brush of her fingers.  She watches his fists clench at his sides, like they can’t bare to bring themselves to touch her.

“Say it, Malfoy,” she growls, closing her thumb and index finger at that sensitive place just below the head of his dick, growing bolder and letting her breasts shove into his chest.  “Say it.”

“Filthy little  _ Mudblood.” _  Before Hermione can inch her hand under his waistband, he’s got her ass in his hands and her back nearly slammed to the wall.  His teeth graze her neck, and she feels the sharp, hot wetness of his tongue gliding across her skin.

“Fuck, Malfoy.”  She slides her hand through his hair, then grabs on tight to pull his face up to hers.  He closes his teeth over her lower lip before she can do the same to him, closing down hard enough to hurt the right way.

A strangled groan escapes her lips, and Hermione can feel the lower half of her body growing tight and tingly.  Her stomach twists pleasantly, and if she’s correct about the hardness pushing between them, Draco’s feeling the same way.

“How’s that feel, Granger?” he asks, muffled by her lip still between his teeth, then he releases it softly.  “You want my cock in your filthy little pussy?”

“Yes,” she hisses, rolling her hips against his middle.  “You’d better make me cum, Malfoy, or by Merlin, I’m going to - ”

“Shut the fuck  _ up _ , you preposterous little know-it-all.”  With her back leveraged against the wall and her heels planted in the muscular ridge of his arse, Hermione’s zipper is easily accessible, and quite quickly Draco’s shoved her shorts and panties down her thighs.  He doesn’t bother much with his own pants, pushing them down only low enough to free his dick.

Hermione looks down at it hungrily, her tongue swiping out from between her teeth.  He is thick, dark pink, his tip already shining with pre-cum, and when she reaches down to brush her finger up the underside of the head of his cock, it twitches against his belly.

Draco looks up at her, his eyes dark and heady with lust.  He sets his forehead against hers, his lips pulling back in something not unlike a sneer.  He rubs a gentle thumb over her clit, the sneer shifting to a smirk when she sighs his name.

“Stop leering, Malfoy, and fuck me,” she breathes, fisting the hair at the back of his head, and pulls his face up so she can dig her teeth into his neck.  A deep growl rises from deep in Draco’s chest, and Hermione feels his hand moving between them, guiding his cock between her thighs.

“How bad you want me to fuck you, Granger?”  His voice edges on dangerous, hot and rushing on her ear.  At the same time that he bites down on her lobe, Hermione feels his cock parting her folds and sliding into her slick opening.  When she answers with a mere moan, Draco thrusts hard into her, effectively pinning her to the wall. “Tell me,  _ Mudblood _ , how much do you want me to fuck you?”

“Oh, Merlin, Malfoy, fuck me hard,” she cries, tilting her head back to lean it against the wall behind her.  He obliges, pinning her arms over her head, letting her arch into him as he bucks deep into her pussy, his thick cock stretching and gliding along the warmth of her inner walls.

“Dirty  _ bint _ ,” he growls, picking up the pace, one hand on her wrists above her head and the other clutched tight over the swell of her arse.  He leans into her, breathing hot and heavy in her ear, the wordless rush of air making her cunt convulse and restrict around him.

“Pompous, self-centred  _ arsehole _ .”  Her ankles locked around his waist force his cock into the deepest part of her, and when she feels the head of his cock press against her core, Hermione bites her lip to muffle the heaviest, throatiest part of her moan.

Draco cums into her not long after, his mouth closed over her shoulder, then pulls himself out, sticky with the remnants of their coupling.

Hermione slides down his wall as Draco slackens his grip on her, and yanks her panties and shorts back up, pressing her thighs tight together.  She watches him peel off his shirt and clean his softening erection before pulling his flannels back up his hips.

And like that, it’s all over.

She curses herself for letting her insides crumple when he spared her a passing glance.  She curses herself for even coming here in the first place.

She knows it doesn’t mean anything.  That he doesn’t... _ want _ her like that.

Hermione’s nearly at the door when Draco’s voice rings out through the silence of the empty flat.

“Granger...d’you - er, d’you want some tea?”

Hermione weighs the words for a moment, then smiles and takes her hand off the doorknob.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Leave me some love if you'd like :)
> 
> Title and lyrics from "Alone" by JunkieMunkie.


End file.
